lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Updates/@comment-27647760-20171203163546/@comment-29145474-20171209134604
First of all, clans are families. So unless each different easterling faction is one different inbred family with people who have 20 toes and 3 fingers, then no, they wil not be adding in each faction as one clan. Factions may include clans, but will not consit of them. Here is everything I know about the mannish easterling factions: They are planning on adding the wainriders, who are a united confederation of easterling tribes known for traveling in wains and using chariots. They were utterly destroyed at the Battle of the Camp, but for the mod's sake we can assume some survived and grew strong again by the end of the third age. They are also planning on adding the balchoth POSSIBLY as a subfaction of the wainriders. The balchoth were a more savage and crude group of easterlings, and they conquered parts of wilderland before being utterly destroyed also. They still used similar tactics to the wainriders though such as chariots and wains, although much cruder. As High King Ithilion has said, the Variags are planned. They are nomadic horse tribes who live in the land of Khand, Southeast of mordor, south of rhun, and northeast of harad. These men are extremely skilled with the horse and will be evil's equivalent to Rohan most likely. The Free Easterlings are pretty much planned, although since they are in far rhun (most likely), they won't be added for some time. They are tribes of easterlings who were united by one of the blue wizzards to resist sauron's spread through the east. One possible location where they will live is in Harhudor, a subcontinent in southeastern rhun that resembles India geographically. In the northeastern most regions of the uttermost east (beyond the red mountains) are the lands of Hatholwaith. These lands will most likely be home to the bearded and short easterlings who faught in the battle of the pelennor fields, they are not dwarves. I have talked to mevans about this, although it is not 100 percent confirmed and they will most likely be added in the mid-future, like the blue easterlings. Mid-future is 1 to 2 years from now. There may be far eastern empires or tribes that we know NOTHING about right now. I do not know about these. Nobody except Mevans and maybe a few other people do. Please do not ask me. Finally, the Golden Easterlings have been added and changed to fit the mod lore. These easterlings reside in the fertile lands along the eastern and southern shores of the sea of rhun known as rhudel. (western and northern are also fertile but thats dorwinion). They are a great kingdom donning armor gilded with gold, and great warriors. They will be most likely the most powerful faction in rhun ever to be added, as they were ruled by Khamul, a powerful ringwraith. Please note they are not canon. Here is what I know about the red dwarves: The red dwarves will be their own faction in the red mountains and will be added in the near to mid future. Here is what I know about the Avari: The Avari will have their own faction in the wild woods and will be added in the near to mid future. I hope this explains everything to anybody else who reads this.